Trials of love, lust, and friendship
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Sequel to 'Have you ever wanted someone so bad?'. Blossom has a boyfriend, but will she keep him? *Edited version!
1. Dear Diary

**Trials of Love, Lust, and Friendship**

**By Wickedclowns101**   


  
  


**_Authors Notes – Sequel to 'Have you ever wanted someone so bad?' This will clear up some un-resolved conflict between Blossom and her two sisters, and stress the meaning of Ross and Blossom's relationship. Will they stay together? You'll have to read to find out._****__**

**_***NOTE - This is the edited version of this fic, as to comply with the new FFN G-R policy._**

*****Chapter One*********

*****Dear Diary*****

Dear Diary. 

It's me again, your friend Bubbles. But I guess you already knew that, huh? Haha! 

Anyways, I told Blossom that I liked her this morning. I was hoping she'd say she liked me too, but it turns out, that she likes Buttercup of all people! But from what I heard today, she doesn't feel the same way toward Blossom. She came running out of our room with her hands over her ears, yelling. "Gross!!!" 

I don't know what to say to Blossom or Buttercup now. Do I still like Blossom that way? I've always been taught that it was wrong. That I'm supposed to like boys. And I do, but not in the same way I like girls. And there was something else too, I was reading it in a book, and it called it 'Incent' or 'Incest' or somfin like that. I just want to know if it's bad or not. But I don't see how it could be bad, if I feel so good whenever I think about her. 

She said it would never work out between us, but I'm not sure. I think if we worked at it, maybe we could make it work. But I'm being selfish, aren't I? a relationship has to be what both people want, not just one, right? 

Anyway, Diary, it's getting late. I gotta go to sleep, because I have a dentist appointment tomorrow. The professor said if I'm a good girl, then he'll take me to the park afterward. Wheee!!! 

Love Bubbles 

*** 

Dear Diary. 

Buttercup here. 

I don't know why I still use you, I mean, you can't talk back or anything. But I guess I just need some release. Blossom said she liked me this morning. But like as in what? Like, she likes me as a sister? Or more than a sister? I'm too young to bee dealing with this. I'm not a lesbian!!! And even if I was… Blossom? ~Shudder~ I don't want to think about it. 

I think I need to talk to the professor about it, or even Bubbles. Anyone but Blossom. It is true, that she's been a lot nicer lately, but still! 

And, I haven't told anyone else this yet, but, I have a boyfriend now. His name is Keno. His a tall, dreamy guy. Kind of poetic even. He writes poetry for me. It's not that good, but hey, at least he tries, ya know? 

Blech. Professor is yelling at me to go to sleep now. Stupid dentist. If he so much as touches one of my teeth, I'll rip his lungs out. 

See you next time I decide to write something down, Peace out. 

B.U. 

*** 

  


April 17th, 2012. 

Dear Diary, 

It's me again. I should really stop writing 'It's me again' since I'm the only one who ever reads this thing. But hey, maybe it's a catch phrase? 

I almost envy you, diary. Just a little book waiting for me to open you up, and pour out the problems with my life. You've always been there for me, even though I know you're just a notebook. 

Anyway, I finally broke down and told Buttercup about my liking her. She didn't take it like I'd hoped. 

I know it was stupid of me to think that she'd feel the same way, but I didn't expect her to be a homophobic. And if this wasn't bad enough, I still have two other people to add to the equation. 

Bubbles told me that she liked me this morning. It was totally unexpected, and I was taken really off guard by it. I turned her down. I don't know if I hurt her feelings that badly, she seemed more or less normal at dinner, though she didn't speak to me. Then again, neither did Buttercup. 

And then, there's Ross. What a great guy. Even after I told him about my being attracted to Buttercup, and loving her, you know what he said? He said he wants me to do whatever makes me happy. But I didn't break up with him, if we're even a declared couple. 

I talked to him today. I found out, that he's been alone pretty much his whole life. Not growing up with a father had taken a dramatic effect, but other then that, he seemed okay. He said that he'd been extremely shy his whole life, and was trying to get over that now. I want to be there for him. And even if it doesn't work out as a girlfriend, I can still be a close friend. 

Wow. So much happened today. I actually have a date with Ross tomorrow, so I'd better get some sleep. Thank dende tomorrow is Saturday, and we aren't supposed to go out until one o'clock. 

Until tomorrow night, Diary. I'll tell you all about it. 

Blossom Utonium   


*** 

  


Journal entry #78, Book no. 3 

Good evening, three. It feels so good to finally start a new notebook. Two was just getting to worn and torn. And one? Don't get me started on one. He's in my closet somewhere, underneath that pile of well, stuff. 

Today was amazing. I think I really have a chance with Blossom. Which is really the only thing I want. As long as I have her, I can see a reason to try. To succeed. I wouldn't be surprised if my grades go up from me dating her. 

I'm going over to her house tomorrow, to meet her father, sort of, and her sisters. I've spoken to Bubbles once or twice, but that was just a 'hi' or 'bye'. The other one though, is Buttercup her name? I've tried to stay clear of her. She seems like the kind of girl who isn't afraid to rip your lungs out if you look at her the wrong way. The scary part? She really can rip your lungs out. 

After that, we have a date. Where should I take her? Does she like computers? Does she like sports? I'd better plan for both. I've heard that the first few dates can cement or destroy a potential relationship. 

But something else has been irking me these past few hours. When Blossom said she was attracted to Buttercup. What am I supposed to think? That she's gay? Incestuous? Just plain wrong? I grew up in a very liberal household, so I know all about how you should go with whoever you're attracted to, but still, what if she doesn't like me just because I'm a man? 

No, I'm being stupid. 

Blossom isn't that shallow, is she? She doesn't care what gender you are, just what kind of mind you have. She's attracted to strong personalities, and people who actually think. 

I'm practically chewing my fingernails to the cuticle thinking about it. If she breaks up with me for some superficial reason…. I'll just die. Literally, I will. 

Well, enough self pitying, I need some rest for tomorrow. See you tomorrow night, three.   
  



	2. Love

**Trials of Love, Lust, and Friendship**   
**By Wickedclowns101**

**_Authors Notes – Well, how'd you like that little diary chapter? Did it work? Did it not? Anyway, that's not important anymore. What is important, is chapter two. Aka, the chapter you're reading now. So sit back, grab some popcorn, or in my case, some sour patch kids, and enjoy!_******

**NOTE – ( /insert character name here ) = Narrative change. Be aware!**

*****Chapter Two*****   
*****Love*****

  


**(Blossom)**

Someone was shaking me.   
"Wake up, Blossom." Called a soft voice. I mumbled in my sleep.   
"No, not yet." I called back. The shaking grew stronger.   
"Blossom!" I opened my eyes. Bubbles was standing next to me.   
"What do you want?" I asked grumpily.   
"You overslept. Ross is here." She said. Instantly, I was wide awake.   
"WHAT?!?!?" I screamed.   
"Yeah, he just got here. Professor sent me up to wake you up." she said. I zoomed out of my bed, and ran into the bathroom to take a shower, not even realizing or caring that I didn't put on my robe.   
"Oh my," Bubbles said wearily from outside the door. 

**( Ross )**

I sat nervously on the couch, in the Utonium living room, with two sets of eyes staring at me. One set was from Professor Utonium, the other, from Buttercup.   
"So," the professor said. "Tell me a little about yourself." My fingers twitched involuntarily.-   
"Well, ah, I just moved to this city a few months ago, from California. I'm kind of shy, but I'm trying to get over that now. That's one of the reasons I asked Blossom out." I said. They just looked at me.   
~Please let her come down soon, ~ I begged silently.   
"You do know, that my sister is a lesbian, don't you?" Buttercup said.   
"Buttercup!" the professor yelled.   
"Well she is!!!" Buttercup defended.   
"No she isn't. I've talked to her. Believe me." I said. The professor looked over at me.   
"Oh? When?" he asked.   
"Yesterday. After she told Buttercup whatever she told her. She flew over to my house, and we talked for a few hours." I said. 

**(Blossom)**

I grabbed my robe, and flung it over my body hastily, not even bothering to dry off fully. I ran out of the bathroom, and straight into the closet.   
"You don't have to go so fast, you know." Bubbles said.   
"Yes I do. I can't leave Ross down there with Buttercup and the Professor. They'll tear him apart." I explained. Bubbles thought about this for a moment.   
"I guess you're right." She said finally. I grabbed a top and a skirt from my closet, and threw them on hastily. I checked the mirror to make sure my hair was all right. I didn't bother with makeup. For some reason, my natural beauty attracts more people. After that, I was out the door, and started climbing down the stairs to the living room.   
"Blossom!" Ross yelled as soon as he could see me. I jumped out of the chair he was sitting in, and ran over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me lightly.   
"You're a lifesaver," he whispered into my ear.   
"You know Ross, I really don't think you're Blossom's type. You aren't feminine enough." Buttercup laughed at her stupid joke. I blushed, and looked at the ground.   
"Buttercup! That's enough! You're grounded. That means no going to the carnival this weekend." The professor said.   
"Carnival?" Ross asked.   
"Yes, every year at this time, a fair type thing comes by here. It's called the Date Festival." The professor said.   
"Hey Blossom?" Ross whispered.   
"Yes." I answered. He smiled. We could almost finish each other's sentences now.   
"Great." He said.   
"Sure you wouldn't rather go with me, Blossom?" Buttercup said, batting her eyelashes. I gulped. So did Ross.   
"Really?" I asked.   
"No. Dyke." She said harshly. That did it. I couldn't hold back the tears after that remark.   
"Buttercup. Go. To. Your. Room. Now." The professor said coldly. Buttercup left with a satisfied look on her face. As soon as she was gone, I lost it.   
"Sh, Blossom. It'll be okay," Ross said as I cried into his shirt.   
"How could she say that?" I sobbed.   
"She's wrong Blossom. Don't listen to her." Ross reassured.   
"How could she do that to me? She knew how much that would hurt." I sniffed.   
"Blossom, I think you and Ross should go out. It'll get your mind off this." The professor said. I nodded slowly.   
"Yeah, don't worry Mr. Utonium. I'll have her back safe and sound later tonight." Ross said. He got up, and extended his arm. I took it, and he pulled me up. I gave the professor a hug and a kiss, and walked out of the house with Ross.   


*** 

  


"What's wrong Bloss?" Ross whispered to me.   
"Nothing, well, no. Nothing." I sighed.   
"You're still thinking about what she said, aren't you?" Ross asked. I nodded.   
"Didn't the professor say to go have fun right now?" he asked.   
"Well yeah, I guess so." I said.   
"So have fun! Please?" he said.   
"Whoohoo." I said sarcastically. He slunk back down in his seat. We were at a football game. Great seats, really. But I guess I just wasn't in the mood.   
"It's not you Ross, trust me. Today just hasn't been my day." I explained.   
"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said sadly. The crowd roared up. "Great, that was the end of my team. Lets go." He said. I agreed. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. "I really don't want to walk all the way back to your house. Could you fly us?" Ross asked. I nodded.   
I spread my arms wide.   
"Climb aboard." I laughed. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I lifted his legs with my other arm, and began to slowly fly back home.   
"Blossom? I just want you to know how bad I felt when your sister said what she did." He said.   
"It wasn't your problem." I said.   
"Yes it was, because your problems are my problems. When something hurts you, it hurts me too." He said.   
"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" I laughed.   
"Nope." He said.   
"Well, you are." I kissed him on the cheek.   
"Thank you, Blossom." He said. We landed at my door. He got down from my arms gingerly. "See you Monday at school?" he asked.   
"Of course." I said. He have me one last kiss, and started to walk home. I opened the door, and went inside. 

**(Ross)**

"It's a beautiful day," I sang as I walked along the sidewalk, heading toward my home, which was a few blocks away.   
"Hey!" I turned around to fins the source of the voice.   
"Huh?" I said as three big guys from school walked up to me. Two of them I knew as Chris and Jordan, but the other one was unknown. "Oh, hey guys." I said.   
"We heard you were dating that power puff chick." Jordan said.   
"Um, yeah, I am. Why?" I asked nervously.   
"Well, we just wanted to know… how is she?" the guy I didn't know asked.   
"What do you mean, how is she? Is something wrong with her?" I asked.   
"No, I mean, how is she in bed?" Chris clarified.   
"Fuck you guys. Perverts." I turned and started to walk away. The guy I didn't know grabbed my shirt.   
"Don't walk away from us when we're talking to you." He said.   
"We just want to know how loose her pussy is, if you know what I mean." Chris said, and winked at me, like we were on the same side. I started laughing.   
"What's so funny?" Jordan asked.   
"I'm just thinking how funny it's going to be, when I beat the shit out of you." I said. They all turned to look at each other, puzzled. I took the opportunity, and punched Chris hard in the side of his head. Then I turned to the other two.   
"You had to say that about Blossom, didn't you?!?!" I screamed, and jumped onto the guy I didn't know. I guess I was doing pretty well, until I felt the blow to the back of my neck. I could hear Chris laughing. I collapsed onto the sidewalk, and the three guys proceeded to kick me, until I was sure at least three of my ribs were broken. When they left, I started to cry out, to cry for help. Blood was pouring from my mouth. "H…Help!!" I yelled. "Please, somebody help me…" my consciousness slowly faded away, until I saw nothing but black. 

**(Blossom)**

"Oh, hello sweetie." The professor said as I walked into the kitchen.   
"Hi professor." I said glumly.   
"Why so down?" he asked.   
"Oh, nothing." I said.   
"Still thinking about what your sister said?" he guessed. I nodded. "Blossom, are you a lesbian?" he asked. I shook my head.   
"No." I said.   
"Then Buttercup's stupid remark shouldn't affect you. If you know it isn't true, why be offended by it?" the professor said. I thought about it for a moment.   
"You're right, professor! If I'm not really gay, then I shouldn't be offended." I said.   
"That's it, sweetie! Now, how was your date?" the professor asked me.   
"You know, it was great. But I was just sitting there all depressed, while Ross was trying his hardest to make me have a good time. I'm afraid I ruined the day for both of us." I said.   
"Perhaps you should call him." The professor suggested.   
"I think I will. Thanks, professor." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and picked up the cordless phone, and dialed Ross' number. He should be home by now, he only lived a few blocks away.   
"Hello?" Ross' mother answered the phone.   
"Hello Sherry. This is Blossom. Can I speak to Ross please?" I asked.   
"You mean he's not with you?" she asked.   
"He's not home yet? He started walking home from my house twenty minutes ago." I said.   
"Let me check," she put down the phone for a few seconds. "No, he isn't here." My voice cracked. There was no way it would take him twenty minutes to walk two blocks.   
"Um, yeah. I think I'll go look for him. He probably just ran to the store or something." I said.   
"Yeah, that's probably it." She said. I hung up the phone, and ran to the door.   
"Blossom? Where are you going?" it was the professor.   
"I'll explain later, professor. Right now I don't have time." I ran out of the house, and took flight. I saw three guys run by, looking like they were scared.   
"Good evening, Blossom." One of them said. I looked at him strangely.   
"Hi, Chris… you haven't seen Ross around, have you?" I asked. The other two boys laughed.   
"Ross? Um, no! No, we haven't seen him." Chris said.   
"Oh, okay. See you at school on Monday, okay?" I said. They nodded, and ran off. "Weird." I noted. I took to the air again, and frantically searching the surrounding area. "Ross!" I called. No reply. I flew over the sidewalk at such a brisk pace, I almost missed it. I saw a foot, moving about twenty yards behind me. It was hidden by a bush when I first flew past. I recognized this particular shoe. "Ross!!!" I flew over to him. His mouth was dripping blood, and he couldn't stand up.   
"Oh…. Hey, Blossom…." He clutched his chest, and coughed up more blood.   
"What happened!?!?!" I bent down, and lifted his head up.   
"Those… guys. Chris, and… Jordan, and that… other guy. They started…. Talking bad about…. You, so I… tried to beat… them up, but… they knocked me down and… started kicking me," he sputtered.   
"Oh my God…" I picked his limp body up.   
"How bad… is it…?" he asked me.   
"You're hurt pretty badly, we need to get you to a hospital." I don't know where he found the strength to smile, but despite his pain, he did.   
"Well, didn't expect this… to happen." He said.   
"Tell me about it." I lifted off the ground, and headed toward the hospital. He reached up, and began to run his fingers through my hair. "What are you doing?" I giggled.   
"Sorry, I love your hair." He said, the pain in his voice was obvious.   
"Ross? What did those guys say that made you attack them?" I asked. He wiped a trail of blood from his lip.   
"No. It's not right to talk about." He said.   
"You don't have to pretend with me. One of the things I love about you, is your honesty." I said.   
"It's not polite to say in front of a woman, Blossom." He said.   
"Ross!" I pressed.   
"They asked howlooseyourpussywas!!!" He said way to quickly.   
"What?" I asked, not quite sure if what I heard was what he said.   
"I'm sorry, Blossom. They came up behind me, and asked if I was dating you, and I said yes. Then they asked how you were. And asked what they meant. Then Chris asked how loose your… pussy… was. I lost it." He said. Now I realized why he'd been so hesitant to tell me.   
"What did you say to them?" I asked.   
"Nothing. I just started swinging." He said. Is he really this honest? I thought.   
"Blossom?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Blossom?" he repeated. I was lost in thought. "Blossom!" he yelled. I snapped out of it.   
"What?!?!" I yelled angrily.   
"I love you." He lifted up, and kissed me on the cheek. Great. I'd just gotten mad at him because he wanted to say he loves me. I landed at the hospital door, and ran inside, and confronted the nurse.   
"You've got to help him! He was beat up by three other guys, he's hurt really bad." I rambled.   
"Of course, Blossom." The nurse said. She motioned to another nurse with an empty wheelchair. I set Ross in the chair gently.   
"Thanks Blossom… you saved my life." He said lovingly. I brushed my hand over his bruised cheek.   
"I'll be waiting for you." I said. The nurse wheeled him away. I turned back to the head nurse. "Ms. Tannenberg? Do you have fifty cents I could borrow? I need to call a couple of people, and let them know what's going on." I asked politely.   
"Of course Blossom." She reached into her pocket, and handed me two quarters.   
"There you go." She said.   
"Ms. Tannenberg? Is Ross going to be okay?" I asked.   
"Well, Blossom. From the looks of his injuries, I'd say he'd be out of it for a while. But you never know with these love-bound cases." She said.   
"What do you mean, love-bound?" I asked.   
"Isn't it obvious? The way he looked at you? He's obviously crazy about you, dear." She said.   
"I… I have to use the phone." I said. She smiled, and nodded. I walked over to the pay phones, inserted a quarter, and dialed home.   
"Hello?" the professor answered.   
"Professor?" I asked.   
"Blossom! Where are you?" he asked.   
"I'm at the hospital. Ross got beat up pretty bad by some guys at school. I want to stay here with him tonight, okay?" I asked.   
"Sure. That's fine honey. Just call in before you go to sleep, and tomorrow morning, so I know you're okay." He said.   
"Thanks professor. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone, and picked it up again. I put in the second quarter, and dialed Ross' house.   
"Hello?" Ross' mom answered.   
"Hi Sherry." I said.   
"Where's my baby?" she asked, worried.   
"He's okay, Sherry. We're at the hospital right now. Ross got beat up by some guys. I'm going to stay with him tonight." I said.   
"Thank you, Blossom. Thank you for helping him." She started to cry.   
"He's going to be fine, Sherry." I reassured her. She said goodbye, and hung up the phone.   
"Blossom?" I turned around.   
"Yes Ms. Tannenberg?" I asked.   
"We're having some difficulties. Ross won't tell us anything. He just wants you in the room with him, and he says he'll tell us whatever we want to know." She said.   
"Lets go then." I said. She led me into his room. He was hooked up to heart moniters, brainwave readouts, and other things that were measured in wavy green lines.   
"Hey Blossom." He said.   
"Why won't you tell the doctors what they need to know?" I asked.   
"I just wanted you to be here." He then proceeded to tell the doctors the whole story. After he was done, the doctors slowly filed out of the room, and Ms. Tannenberg left, seeing that we wanted some time alone with each other.   
"They say you're going to be okay, Ross." I told him.   
"Yeah." He said.   
"I love you, Ross." I bent down and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. When my lips left his, I found him already emersed in a deep slumber.   
"Good night, my love." I whispered, and sat down on a chair next to his bed.   


Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Lust' 


	3. Lust

**Trials of Love, Lust, and Friendship**   
**By Wickedclowns101**

**_Mid-story Note – Okay, this is the chapter that contains sexual content. If you don't like the idea of one of the Power puff girls having sex, I'd suggest you not read this chapter. ***All sexual scenes cut according to FFN policy._**   
****

*****Chapter Three*****   
*****Lust*****

  
  


"Ahhhh!!!" I was breathing deeply, in my room. I was on the floor, tangled in my blanket. I looked around worridly for a few seconds, then collapsed onto the soft carpet. "A dream," I said to myself. I put my hand to my forehead. It came away damp. This was the third time this week I'd had this particular dream. It was Thursday, four days after I'd taken Ross to the hospital. They'd kept him in until Tuesday, and released him on Wednesday. But why was I having these erotic dreams? The very thought made me sick to my stomach. I got up, and walked to the professor's room. It was empty. I wasn't surprised, he'd been down in his lab for three days straight. As I passed the kitchen on the way to the lab, I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. I opened the lab door slowly, as not to disturb the professor. "Professor?" I called softly. He looked up from the papers that cluttered his desk.   
"Blossom? What are you doing awake?" he asked.   
"I… I had a bad dream." I admitted. He smiled, and motioned for me to sit on his lap, like I did when I had a bad dream when I was a little girl.   
"Want to tell me about it, sweetie?" he asked.   
"You'll be mad at me." I said.   
"No I won't. I can't get mad at you over a dream. Now tell me what's been bothering you." He said.   
"Well, it's hard for me to say. The dream is about Ross and I… having sex." I stammered. I glanced up at the professor. He didn't say anything for a while. "P…Professor?" I asked.   
"I'm fine, Blossom. It's just kind of a shock…" he looked down at me, then hugged me.   
"Oh, my little girl is growing up." he said, and hugged me tightly.   
"Professor, I've been having this same dream for a while now, and it feels so real. What is wrong with me?" I asked. He smiled.   
"Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart. You're just growing up. Tell me, have you and Ross had sex before?" he asked. I shook my head.   
"Then this is perfectly natural. You're subconscious mind thinks about him so much, that you dream about him." He said.   
"But why does the dream have to be sexual?" I asked.   
"I really don't know. Either it's some side effect of all the extra estrogen your body is producing, or I'd say, the much more possible reason, is that you have a minor case of lust." He said.   
"What's lust?" I asked.   
"Remember when I told you girls about what would happen to you when you began to start puberty?" he asked. I nodded.   
"Well, this same thing has already happened to your sisters. Quite a while ago, actually. You're what's called as a late bloomer. Lust is the physical attraction between two people, with no emotion involved. That's why two people can lust for one another, but not love each other." He stated.   
"But I do love him," I said.   
"Yes. And if that is the case, lust is a perfectly normal part of the relationship." He said.   
"So how do I make these dreams stop?" I asked.   
"Honestly? I don't know. I imagine one way would be to have sex with him, but I'm not encouraging that option." He said. I looked up at him.   
"I love you, professor." I hugged him tightly.   
"I love you too, sweetie." He returned the hug.   


*** 

  


"Blossom!!!" a voice yelled. I pulled my blanket over my head. No more dreams that night thank god. "Blossom!" the voice yelled louder.   
"Go away!" I yelled back. All of a sudden, the blanket was ripped away from me. I shot of out that bed like a cannon. Whoever did that would die. "Bubbles! What's the big idea?" I asked.   
"Professor told me to get you up for breakfast." She said. I growled.   
"Fine." I went to my closet, and rummaged through, trying to find something to wear. I finally decided on a red spaghetti strap top, and a pair of red shorts.   
"Do you really like red or something?" Bubbles asked.   
"Yes, I do. Do you really like blue?" I countered. She shrugged, and floated downstairs. I followed. I found the professor and Buttercup already eating.   
"Morning Blossom." He said.   
"Good morning professor." I said. I sat down in my chair, to find a plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. I took the butter, and began to spread it on my toast. I started to stare at Buttercup from across the table. She did the same to me. We hadn't spoken to each other in nearly a week. I wanted desperately to make peace between us, but forced myself not to be the one to give in. after all, she was at fault, not me. But then Bubbles blurted it right out.   
"How come you an' Blossom haven't been talking to each other for a while?" she asked innocently.   
"I'd be glad to talk to Buttercup, if she would just apologize." I said.   
"I'm not apologizing for anything." Buttercup said.   
"And why not? What you said to me was totally inappropriate!" I said. She didn't have a comeback. So she just pushed her plate forward.   
"I'm done professor. She you at school, Bubbles." She said. The omission of my name was obvious. We finished breakfast in silence.   
"I'm going to take a shower." I said, pushing my plate forward. I walked up stairs, not at all happy about how today was starting. I opened the bathroom door, and stripped out of my nightgown, and underwear, and turned on the shower. When the water was hot enough, I stepped in, and let the water cascade over my body. I took a bar of soap in my hands, and slowly began to run it over my body. My hands trailed from my neck. Down my arms, and chest, down to my legs. I began to get some thoughts, running my hands over my body, but quickly shut them out. I squeezed a bit of shampoo into my hair, and began to wash it.   
"Blossom! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" the professor yelled from outside.   
"Okay, professor!" I rinsed out my hair, and shut off the water. I dried myself off, and put on the clothes I had picked out. I ran a brush through my hair, until it was perfect. Then at least, I placed my red bow in. I opened the door, to find the professor waiting outside. He frowned when he saw me.   
"No bra today?" he asked me. I blushed.   
"No, I don't need one today." I said.   
"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know how you were feeling, after the talk we had last night." He said.   
"I'm okay, professor." I said.   
"What are you going to do about the dreams?" he asked.   
"I don't know." I answered. The professor nodded.   
"Just don't do anything you might regret later, okay Blossom?" he said. I knew what he was talking about.   
"Don't worry professor." I said, and hugged him. "I'll see you after school. Maybe we can have one of those father daughter nights down in the lab tonight, seeing as tomorrow is Saturday?" I asked. He smiled.   
"Of course we can. I've missed those." He said.   
"Okay, goodbye, professor." I called as I flew out one of the windows. He waved to me, and I waved back.   


*** 

  


BRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!   
Ugh. I hated that bell with a passion. The bell to end lunch. I floated to my next class, passing Jordan, and the other boy who I now knew was Brian. I growled at them. There was no mistaking that one of them were missing. I had taken care of Chris on Monday morning. I floated into my science class, and sat in the first row. We didn't have assigned seats, so every chair was available. All of a sudden, someone covered my eyes with their hands, and spoke in a familiar voice.   
"Guess who?" I spun around.   
"Ross!" I yelled.   
"Last time I checked," he said.   
"I thought the doctor said you weren't supposed to come back till next week." I said.   
"I felt better, so I decided to come back. Besides, I haven't seen you since you took me to the hospital. I missed you." He said. I leaned back and kissed him lightly.   
"I need to talk to you after school, Ross." I said.   
"Sure. Of course. I'll wait for you outside Frost's class?" he asked.   
"I'll be there." I said.   


*** 

  


"And that's why the square root of x plus the hypotenuse of the cube root of y, equals the imaginary root of x squared." Ms. Strama said. I sat in my algebra class, trying not to fall asleep.   
BRIIINNNGGGG!   
"Thank god," I muttered. I grabbed my notebook, and headed out to Mr. Frost's class. I found Ross waiting for me when I got there.   
"Hi." He said when I landed. "What's up?" I looked around.   
"Not here, at my house." I said.   
"Cool. Walk or fly?" he asked.   
"We'd better fly." I put my arm around his shoulder, and he did the same. I lifted off, and flew home as fast as I could. Once we were safely in my room, I locked the door, and closed the window.   
"Blossom, you're freaking me out. Just tell me what's bugging you." He said. I walked over to him, and kissed him sensually. He broke the kiss. "What's gotten into you?" he demanded.   
"I've been having dreams about you, Ross. Very graphic dreams. They feel so real, it made me realize how much I want you." I said.   
"What do you mean, want me?" he asked.   
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ross. I love you." I said, backing him up against the bed.   
"You don't know what you're saying." He said.   
"Please, Ross. Don't say no." I pleaded. He sighed.   
"Blossom, I have a confession to make." He said.   
"What?" I asked, intrigued.   
"I've been having dreams about you too. Sexual dreams. My mom said it's all the testosterone in my blood right now." He said.   
"That's what the professor told me. Except all the estrogen, not the testosterone." I said. Finally, he was laying flat o the bed.   
"Are you sure, Blossom? I don't want to hurt you." He said.   
"I've never been more sure about anything." I said. He sighed again.   
"Then let's enjoy it." He kissed me on my lips. I kissed back, and ran my tongue along his lips. He responded by parting his lips, and allowing my tongue inside. I ran my tongue along the inside of his lips, and finally, touched my tongue to his.   
The rest of the night was a blur. Full of sexual pleasure, and animalistic pleasure. At the end of the night, we fell asleep together. Our two bodies joined as one. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

  
  



End file.
